Maura's Fear
by Ziva Islesxx
Summary: Maura has toothache but has a fear of Dentists, which Jane feels is strange for her profession. As her friend, Jane will do what ever it takes to go to one. (Rated T for a bit of swearing on Jane's part) ONE SHOT


**~Just a quick Rizzoli and Isles one shot. Don't write R&I fics that often so I might as well start somewhere with a one shot. Sorry about all the dentist stuff, common theme at the minute…~**

Jane made her way down to Autopsy where she found Maura pacing the floor, holding her had tight against her jaw. Concerned, she walked over to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder, which made Maura turn around and take her hand off the jaw.

"Hey Maura," Jane said, "You ok?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Maura," Jane pestered, "Truth, now."

"Fine. I have odontodynia."

"Remember that I don't know any medical terms. Try again, what's wrong?"

Maura rolled her eyes, "Fine, I have really bad toothache. It's driving me nuts!"

"Well, I may not have a medical degree, but I would suggest going to the dentist." Maura shuddered.

"Wait," Jane realised, "Are you…afraid of the dentist?"

Maura nodded, "Have been since childhood."

"Yet you are in a medical profession? This makes no sense Maura."

"Yeah, in my profession we don't hurt people! We just, you know, cut them open…"

"Gee that_ doesn't_ sound painful at all. The fact they are dead must help. Look I'm saying this as a friend, if you don't make an appointment, you're just going to be in pain!"

The blonde looked at the brunette as if to say, Yeah, you're right. But she knew that, as always, her fear would take over and she would cancel. She usually coped with pain well, but this time, oh it was different. She had been in pain for a couple of days now, but now it had taken over and she was in agony.

"I'll take you tomorrow, and don't think that you can get me out of it by giving me the puppy dog eyes, pouting and fluttering your eyelashes 'cause it isn't going to work on me!"

Jane left and made a phone call from her cell to get an appointment while Maura sat at the dead body she had been performing an autopsy on.

"Tell me, did you have any phobias? The kind you couldn't control," she asked the body. Of course, she knew she wouldn't reply, but it helped that she could talk to someone that couldn't judge her.

"Ok, Maura," Jane said when she walked back in the room, "I've got you an appointment. Tomorrow at 2:15." Maura let out a groan, but knew in her scientific mind that she had to keep it this time.

"It's ok, I can keep it this time. But could you maybe come with me Jane? For…Moral Support," she said with a smile. Well a sort of smile, she drooled a little out the side of her mouth. Quickly she wiped the drool away, then held her mouth again.

"Yeah I'll come, if it will get you to go."

"Ok. I can do this Jane, I can do this!"

_**The next day in the waiting room**_

"I can't do this," Maura said, totally contradicting what she had said the night before.

"Bullshit Maura, Bullshit," was Jane's simple reply.

"I'm serious. I'm…scared! Ok you got me!" For once, Maura used a normal word to describe how she felt. Jane held her friend tight.

"It's ok. It's all going to be ok," Jane assured, but her worried friend would not believe her.

"Yeah, you're right…" she finally came to realise. A woman just walked in for her appointment and saw Jane and Maura hugging. Jane and Maura heard her come in and tilted up their heads at the same time. The woman gave them a really strange look, as if they were giving birth right before her eyes. Jane, being… well, Jane wasn't in the mood for this.

"What? She has a phobia. Deal with it," she simply said with attitude. The woman just looked in the other direction while Jane continued comforting her dear friend.

"Maura Isles," said the nurse as she walked in the waiting room.

Maura nervously followed the receptionist into the examination room. Jane gave her a smile and the thumbs up. Maura held up shaky thumbs while she gave a nervous smile.

_Man, _thought Jane, _I hope she'll be ok_

Jane nervously waited for Maura outside the treatment room, feeling slightly better as she hadn't heard any screams. Maura walked out about 40 minutes after she had come in. Jane rushed up to her, she seemed shakier than Maura herself.

"How did it go?" Jane blurted out.

"Fine, kind of hard to talk," she said, slurring some of her words.

"Yeah, it will be for a while," Jane said as she paid the dentist, "What did you get done?"

"They jushed filled it," she said as they walked out the door.

"Ok. Well you're coming back to mine, just till the numbness wears off."

"Thank you Jane, you're a true friend," Maura said as she hugged her friend.

"So are you hun, so are you."

**~So, what did you think? I haven't watched a lot of R&I lately, so I had trouble getting there characters at their best (Well for me, other people can write them better x). I usually just do NCIS so I thought I'd try something different. Please take the time to review, thanks x~**


End file.
